Dragonball GT 5: Restoration
by rylansato
Summary: Scatter is brought back to life but he has one opponent before he can be with Bra and that's Vegeta.
1. The Boyfriend's Back

Author's Note: Of course I don't own DBZ but I do own Scatter, Ion, Camino, Leeta and Okara. This story, like all my other DBZ stories, do fit into the timeline. Part 3 of 3. At the end of the previous story, Scatter fought an entity in other world. Then finally Scatter was revived and met the others on the Lookout. Bra was so surprised she fainted. This story finishes up the Dead Scatter Saga. These three stories fit during the year intermission of the DBGT Combination story. So, please read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Dragonball GT: Restoration

The group surrounded Bra as if she was ill. Scatter walked slowly towards them with a lazy smile on his face. He approached the fainted half-Saiyan. He knelt down and placed his hand underneath her head and slightly lifted her head. He leaned down and kissed her. Vegeta started towards them but Bulma grabbed him by his arm and shook her head. Scatter continued to kiss his girlfriend attentively. Bra's eyes finally opened. She looked at Scatter and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." Scatter said.

"How did you come back and how did Bulma know you were going to be here?" Okara asked.

"With Dende's help I was able to get to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragonballs." Bulma replied.

"Yeah, one minute I'm on the Planet of the Kai's with Piccolo and my mother. Then my halo disappears then I slowly start to fade. Then I'm at the Check In Station with King Yama staring me down. Then I appear at the Lookout. Which reminds me, that's only two wishes. Porunga is a three-wish dragon. What did you use your third on?" Scatter asked.

"A pair of shoes."

"Ah, right."

Scatter returned his attention to his girlfriend. She had not taken her eyes off him since she awoke. Scatter brought his girlfriend to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close. She held him tightly and did not let go. Scatter could feel Vegeta's ki rising. Scatter let go of Bra then turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I would like your and Bulma's blessing to be officially dating Bra."

"I'll think about it, brat."

Bulma came up next to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's arm.

"Scatter, you have my blessing. I'm sure you have Vegeta's as well."

"Woman, I can decide on my own." Vegeta growled.

Vegeta then looked to Scatter and let out a sigh.

"Scatter, I know you have what these Earthlings call love or whatever it is for my daughter. But Saiyan tradition dictates that if you want Bra, you will fight me for her." Vegeta said.

"If it means that I can be with Bra and not do it behind your back then so be it."

"Tomorrow at one. Be at the desert where I fought Kakarot 35 years ago."

"Actually it was 36 years ago." Scatter said.

Vegeta shot Scatter a glare that would down a jet a 400 yards. Scatter put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok then. We'll do it there."

Vegeta nodded then turned around and took off into the air. Scatter returned his attention to Bra.

"Man, I've missed you." Scatter said as he brought her close to him.


	2. Battle of the Century

THE NEXT DAY

The whole group arrived to the desert where Kakarot and Vegeta fought all those years ago. Vegeta was already there waiting for his opponent. Scatter stood in front of Vegeta while everybody sat and watched from a distance.

"I guess I'll start things off big." Scatter said.

He put his hands to his hip. He began to gather his ki and a blue light appeared between his hands.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-haaa!" He fired the wave at Vegeta who disappeared before the wave hit him. Scatter became cautious and looked from side to side. Vegeta appeared behind him. Scatter quickly turned around and grabbed Vegeta by the shoulders and head butted him. Both fighters stumbled.

"Ok, never do that again."

Vegeta pointed his hand at Scatter's face to fire an energy ball but Scatter knocked it away. Scatter raised his arm and Vegeta knocked away Scatter's hand. They continued to try fire an energy ball at one another but their hands were just knocked away. Scatter then jumped and flipped over Vegeta. He pushed off Vegeta with his feet and shot into the air. Scatter turned around in the air, put his hands above his head, and put his right hand in front of his left.

"Maaa-senko…HA!" He shot the beam at Vegeta. He dove out of the way and powered up to Super Saiyan. Trunks did not like what was going on. He did not want his friend and father fight over Bra. Yes, it was Saiyan tradition to do so and yes, he and Scatter had some problems but they had been resolved. He figured his father just wanted to do this cause he didn't want to lose his daughter. He knew that Scatter cared for Bra deeply, he would treat her well, and Trunks did not have to worry. Trunks had to do something. He stood up and jumped towards the battle. Vegeta and Scatter looked towards the intruder.

"Trunks, stay out of this." Scatter said.

"I can't let this go on." Trunks said.

"Too bad." Vegeta said as he raised his hand and fired a minor energy ball at his son. It hit Trunks right square in the chest and sent him back towards the spectators. The two full blooded Saiyans charged at one another and began to rapidly punch, kick and dodge each other. Vegeta had knocked Scatter into a rock face. Vegeta came over and began to punch him repeatedly. Scatter looked over to Bra as he was being punched. He gained the strength he needed. Vegeta came with another punch and Scatter's hand came up and caught it. Scatter then began to power up. Pieces of the rock began to break away as Scatter powered up more. He threw Vegeta into the ground and began to power up even more. He lifted his head, faced the sky, and began to yell. Rocks began to fall, dust storms started up. Everybody shielded their eyes from the dust and dirt. Nobody could see Vegeta but Scatter's gold aura could be seen clearly. Something was happening. His blond hair got longer. He was transforming into a Super Saiyan 3.

Scatter uppercut Vegeta into the air. Vegeta raised his arms in front of him holding his hands together, horizontally and gathered his ki.

"Final Shine!" He fired his green beam at the Super Saiyan 3. Scatter was on the ground as he stood there watching the beam get closer and closer to him.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa," He put his hands down at his side, "meee- HAAA!" He fired his blue beam at oncoming beam. The two beams collided in the air. Everybody shielded their eyes from the collision. The final shine began to overpower the Super Saiyan 3's kamehameha wave.

"I WILL NOT LOSE VEGETA. YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NOT LOSE! I LOVE BRA. I WILL DIE FOR HER. I WILL GIVE ANYTHING FOR HER." At that moment, something extraordinary happened. He turned into a Super Saiyan 4. His gold hair turned black, his eyes turned back and forth between blue and green. He was wearing black pants with yellow boots and black wrist bands. His blue kamehameha wave turned red. The red and green beams fought each other just as Vegeta and Scatter were.

"SUUUUPEEERRRRR KAIOOOOKENNNNN!"

He had used the Kaioken attack while at Super Saiyan 4. Scatter fired more energy into the wave. Scatter wasn't prepared for the amount of energy he had put into the wave and it caused him to stumble backwards on to his supporting back leg. The wave over took Vegeta's and sent Vegeta into the sky. Scatter powered down. He was out of energy. His hands dropped to his sides and hung lifelessly. He fell forward onto his knees.

"I love you, Bra." He whispered. Then fell forward even more and fell face first into the dirt. Okara ran over to him. She could tell that Scatter was still conscious because of the heavy breathing he was doing.

"You did it." Okara said. "Is the battle over?"

"I hope so. I don't think I could any more battling. I hope so. He should be getting off my beam right about now. And he'll be mad as a hornet."

Just then Vegeta appeared. Scatter used what power he had left and powered up to Super Saiyan. Vegeta did not even bother powering up. He stumbled over to Scatter. Vegeta cocked back his arm and lazily threw a punch. Scatter, though surprised, caught the punch. Vegeta pulled his arm back and let hang lifelessly to his side. Scatter could easily beat Vegeta right now. Scatter did the last thing that anybody including Vegeta expected, he kneeled. Vegeta was astonished. Scatter had clearly beaten him but he still kneeled before the prince.

"Vegeta, I know in your eyes no one will ever be good enough for Bra but before you on my knees, I'm asking for your blessing to be with her."

"As I said before human dating rituals are so inferior. But if I had to choose anyone for my daughter it would be you." Vegeta said. "Now get up and go spend time with my daughter before I change my mind."

Scatter rose to his feet and faced Vegeta.

"Yes, sir." Scatter said as he and Bra took to the skies.

Bulma came over and hugged Vegeta.

"You are such a wonderful man." Bulma said.

"Ugh, don't insult me."

He and Bulma watched their daughter and Scatter turn into tiny dots as they flew off into the distance.


	3. Together at Last

Later that day, everybody sat around a table outside of Bulma's house, eating.

"Man, these have been an interesting past couple days." Ion said.

"No kidding. Does anyone know what that thing we fought was?" Camino asked.

"I asked Scatter about it and he didn't even know. He believes that it was some being that was feeding off the dead in HELL something similar to Janemba." Gohan said.

"Speaking of which, where is Scatter and Bra?" Leeta asked.

"Who knows." Camino said.

"I do." Pan said. "But I'm not telling."

"Oh come on." Goten said. "We won't go spy on them or anything."

"Then it won't bother you if I don't tell you, Uncle Goten." Pan said as she snatched a roll from Goten's plate.

"Hey that's mine."

"Not anymore." Pan said as she took a bite out of it.

"Awww." Goten sighed.

Everybody laughed.

Meanwhile…

Scatter and Bra sat on the edge of a boulder that was overlooking the ocean. Scatter embraced Bra in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. Bra looked up at Scatter.

"I love you, Scatter." She said.

"I love you too." He replied. He leaned down to kiss her. The kiss seemed like it lasted forever. After their lips separated and their eyes unlocked themselves from the other, their gaze shifted over to the horizon to watch the sun set on another day.

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I know it's short but I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
